militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Clark
|birth_place = St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada |occupation = Writer, executive producer, retired detective (NYPD) }} ::For other people named Bill Clark, see William Clark. Walter "Bill" Clark (born May 20, 1944) is a former New York Police Department first grade detective and an award-winning television writer and producer. Biography Born in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Clark grew up in Brooklyn, New York, in an area now known as Park Slope. He is a veteran NYPD Detective First Grade and television Writer and Executive Producer. Clark joined David Milch and Steven Bochco's NYPD Blue in the first season as technical consultant and continued to draw on his twenty-five years experience with New York undercover and homicide units to ensure that the series accurately and realistically portrayed the work of New York City detectives. He went on to win two Emmy Awards, and was also honored with a Writers Guild of America Award, a Peabody Award and two Humanitas Prize.HBO: John From Cincinnati: Cast and Crew: Crew Bio: Bill Clark Education While on the NYPD, Clark attended the New York Institute of Technology on the G.I. Bill, graduating with a B.A. in Criminal Justice. Military At age 17, Clark joined the United States Army, with tours of duty in Europe and Vietnam as a member of the Infantry Division where he served as a scout dog handler, walking point with his German Shepherd Dog Mox, with the Forty-Sixth Infantry Platoon Scout Dog, Second Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment. While in the NYPD he joined the Army Reserve, entering at the rank of Staff Sergeant and retiring in 1989 as a Major. Television credits *''NYPD Blue'' (Writer, Executive Producer, technical advisor) (1993–2005) *''Brooklyn South'' (Supervising Producer) (1997) *''Blind Justice'' (Executive Producer) (2005) *''John From Cincinnati'' (Consulting Producer) (2007) He has had featured acting roles on LA Law, John From Cincinnati, Fallen, CSI: Miami and NYPD Blue. Clark appeared on the Charlie Rose Show in 1995 along with David Milch. Activision consulted with Clark on their 2005 release True Crime: New York City. N.Y.P.D. ]] Clark joined the New York City Police Department in 1969. He worked a special undercover assignment for two years before entering the Police Academy. In 1972 he earned his gold detective shield. On December 31, 1994, Clark retired from the Queens Homicide Detective Squad as a First Grade Detective. One of Clark's specialties on the force was interrogation. This is a critical aspect of police work, getting suspects to tell you the truth. He developed an expertise in this area over time and was able to become a very effective interrogator, which allowed him to extract the truth from many suspects. Clark worked on a number of headline cases ranging from the Son of SamJames Logan Courier - News Every Day, Year-round » 30 years ago, `Son of Sam' terrorized New York to crackdowns against the Gambino crime family.Out of N.Y.P.D., Into 'N.Y.P.D. Blue' - New York Times Undercover His first assignment—even before he attended the Police Academy—was to infiltrate the Young Patriots Organization, an organization of white radicals who, he soon discovered, were planning to bomb several New York City landmarks.Out of N.Y.P.D., Into 'N.Y.P.D. Blue' - New York Times Son of Sam Diligent police work can lead to tremendous results. We were following up on a lead about a parking ticket in the neighborhood where one of the murders had just taken place. It turns out, when calling through the switchboard, the operator knew David Berkowitz and mentioned that he had exhibited some strange behaviors. All this information and this random parking ticket lead helped to assist us in finally taking this killer off the streets.Behind the Crime: Bill Clark Interview & New Pics Awards and recognition Emmy Awards *1995 Outstanding Drama Series (NYPD Blue) *1998 Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series (NYPD Blue, "Lost Israel" part 2) *Nominated: 1996 Outstanding Drama Series (NYPD Blue) *Nominated: 1997 Outstanding Drama Series (NYPD Blue) *Nominated: 1998 Outstanding Drama Series (NYPD Blue) *Nominated: 1998 Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series (NYPD Blue, "Lost Israel" part 1) *Nominated: 1999 Outstanding Drama Series (NYPD Blue) *Nominated: 1999 Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series (NYPD Blue, "Hearts And Souls") *Nominated: 2002 Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program (America: A Tribute to Heroes) Humanitas Prize *1999 90 Minute Category (NYPD Blue) *Nominated: 1999 60 Minute Category (NYPD Blue, "Raging Bulls") Peabody Award *1998 N.Y.P.D. Blue: "Raging bulls" *2001 America: A Tribute to Heroes Writers Guild of America Award *1997 Episodic Drama (NYPD Blue, "Girl Talk") Edgar Award *Nominated: 1999 Best Television Episode (Brooklyn South, "Skel in a Cell", "Fools Russian") *Nominated: 2002 Best Television Episode (NYPD Blue, "Johnny Got His Gold") *Nominated: 2003 Best Television Episode (NYPD Blue, "Ho Down") People's Choice *1998 New Favorite TV Drama: Brooklyn South U.S. Army *Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal *Army Reserve Components Training Ribbon *Army Service Ribbon *Vietnam Service Medal *National Service Defense Medal with Silver Oak Leaf Cluster *Good Conduct Medal with Oak Leaf Cluster *Army Achievement Medal *Army Commendation Medal *Meritorious Service Medal *Combat Infantry Badge Author He co-authored, along with NYPD Blue co-creator and Executive Producer David Milch, True Blue: The Real Stories Behind NYPD Blue (1995.)Police Officer Writers - Bill Clark References External links * *Profile : HBO * *Recalling a City in Fear During the Year of 'Son of Sam' : New York Times *Profile : Variety.com *Podcast : "A City Looks Back: The Hunt For Sam" *True Crime with Bill Clark : XBox365 Interview *NYPD Blues Praise TV Version : New York Times *Out of N.Y.P.D., into 'N.Y.P.D. Blue' : New York Times Category:1944 births Category:American army personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Living people Category:New York City Police Department officers Category:People from Brooklyn, New York Category:People from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners